Past Meets Present
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Riley and Huey's lives are changing when their father shows up at woodcrest asking for a second chance. Huey soon realizes that pain can help you in some ways if you let it and open up so people can help you. Sequel to Big Boys Cry Too Slight JazXHuey
1. Chapter 1

yah... i couldnt let this one die either XD plus yall DID ask for it

* * *

"Hey Huey?" Riley asked, laying on his back in his bed. It was dark outside and the boys had school in the morning but Riley just couldn't sleep.

"What?" Huey's voice was clear. Obviously sleep wasn't coming easy to him, _either_.

"Doya remember Mom?"

There was a pause as Huey shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Riley had been rather curious about both their mother and their grandmother since they saw that video. It didn't bug Huey so much as it made him awkward. He always chose to ignore the things that hurt him and Riley talking about them made him have to face it. He felt slightly guilty for not turning the tape off when he saw that final clip but...he just couldn't. It was like time was frozen and he couldn't make himself think. He regretted subjecting Riley to it at such a young age though.

"Yeah," finally came his answer.

"Was she tha kinda mom who cooked all da time?"

"I dunno..."

"Was she tha kinda mom who cleaned house?"

"I... dunno..."

"How can you NOT know?" Riley barked, sitting up a bit to glare at his older brother.

"I just... don't," Huey shrugged, pulling his arms up and tucking them behind his head, making an arm barrieer between his fro covered skull and the pillow, "I don't really remember that kinda stuff... All I remember is she smiled alot. And she would kiss me alot. She liked to sing... even though she wasn't that good at it. She'd tuck me in and read bedtime stories. Ya know?"

"I guess so..."

There was a very long pause before Riley spoke again.

"What about our Dad?"

"I saw what you saw of him," Huey admitted. He thought for a moment and then winced, "Well... I guess thats not totally true. I vaguely remember seeing Mom with a big ol' bruise on her face one night after some scary lookin guy left the house. I didn't know who he was but when I talked to her about it she told me that if I ever saw him that I'd run away,"

Another long pause.

"Yah know what the weird thang is?"

"What?"

"I know she existed... I mean... I know she was real but I can't imagine 'er like... bein a person, ya know?" Riley told him, "Like a movie star or suntin. You see em in photos and shit but ya never get to see em... I guess she's like a movie star ta me,"

Huey couldn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he pittied his brother or envied him. He was spared witnessing the most horrible moment any child could go through but... he couldn't remember his own mother. As you may have guessed, that was when Huey stopped smiling. It was his last moment as a child. His innocense was shattered and his life was thrown into darkness. It was the reason why he and Riley were so very different.

It's all about experiences.

And to Huey, there was nothing to smile about.

* * *

Jazmine was playing in her yard the next day after school. She had her two favorite dolls out and was having a tea party. She had invited Huey but he was busy. She couldn't imagine what would be more important than tea parties, though.

"Would you like another cup, Mrs. Stevenson?" She asked the inmobile doll. She happily poured the imaginary tea into the cup and smiled, "It's so nice of you all to join me this afternoon,"

She didn't notice the dark shadow that approached her. She didn't even realize someone had been watching her. But someone was standing right behind her and spoke up, making her jump, "Excuse me,"

She turned around, "Heh...Hello,"

She looked up to see a very tall, stern looking black man dressed nicely. He raised his eyebrows and looked around, "Can you do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"My...My daddy says I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers..." Jazmine told him, starting to scoot over to the front porch.

"Oh I don't want to talk," The man smiled gently, "I was just wondering if you've seen my two sons; Huey and Riley?"

Her eyes widened, "YOU'RE Huey and Riley's Daddy!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I heard they lived in this neighborhood. Any chance you seen them?"

She giggled, "Huey is busy but I saw Riley heading for the basketball courts by the after school let out!" She informed him and stood up, "Wanna go see him now?"

"I'd love to,"

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

Riley had just sunk another basket and was dribbling casually when he heard Jazmine's giggle.

"Riley!" She called, "Riley! Riley! You'll never guess who's looking for you!"

Riley turned around only to see something that made his eyes widen, his color to dim and his grip to falter and the ball come crashing to the ground. There was the man. The man from the video. The man who killed his mother and grandmother. The man who ruined every ounce of happiness in his older brothers life. There he was, holding onto Jazmine's hand as she ran over to him.

Riley felt his voice grow dry and he slowly backed up. He was feeling dizzy and wasn't sure what to do.

"Riley!" Jazmine exclaimed, finally reaching him and gesturing up to the very tall man she was holding hands with, "This is your Daddy!"

"...Riley?" His illegid father choked, "You're... you're so big now..."

Riley's hands trembled and he stepped back, his gaze never parting from the very large man.

"Well don't just stand there looking like you seen a ghost! Can't you atleast tell me, Hi?"

"Riley? What's wrong with you?" Jazmine asked sweetly.

The man tried to touch Riley's face but he pulled back sharply and shouted, "Don't fucking touch me, you bastard!"

"Riley!" Jazmine gasped. She was about to scold him until she saw something behind the large man that made her smile, "Look! It's Huey! HI HUEY!!"

Huey was going through the same thing Riley was going through, only he was paralized. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He felt his throat close and his pulse quicken. It was just like with the video. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't think.

Suddenly, his mind flashed to his mothers cold lifeless body. All the lovely color of her cheeks gone and her lips parted with blood pooling out from behind her head. His grandmother laying beside her, her gun shot wound open and flowing freely.

It was all a blurr. He couldn't breathe.

"Huey?" The man asked and started to walk over to him. Huey felt hot tears run down his face. It was like he was three all over again and for whatever reason... he was helpless, "I'm your dad!"

Huey's lip trembled and he felt the cold aloneness he had felt everytime he imagined his fathers face. His mouth went dry and he wanted more than anything to be safely tucked away in his home with his Grandad's mighty belt guarding the front door.

"Boy!" The man shouted, "I said I'm yo Daddy!"

Huey flinched and tried to say something. Anything. Jazmine had never seen the young boy like this before. It made her scared. She knew something was wrong and that this particular man could not be trusted. She pulled back her head and screamed as loud as she could, "HELP HELP!! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO HURT MY FRIEND!! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

The park goers all turned to look. Jazmine was screaming and throwing quite a fit. Huey still had tears but was perplexed by Jazmine's display and Riley was just taking everything in slowly.

"SOMEBODY! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!"

Now, of course, in such a neighborhood, a big black man cornering a cute little crying boy did NOT sit well with the people. A few joggers and tennis players had approached and started talking to the man, giving Jazmine enough time to grab hold of Riley's hand and then run forward and grab Huey's.

"Let's go!" She barked and the trio ran as fast as they could down the street. They ran and ran and ran without stop until they finally reached the Freeman home where they literally collapsed inside the front room.

"What the hell?" Grandad asked, sitting on the couch.

"Grandad!" Huey exclaimed, running over to him and burying his face into his grandfather's knee. Robert blinked twice and looked down at his paniced grandson. Riley also crawled onto the couch, wrapping his arms around the old man's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Robert exclaimed, "What's goin on? Boys! Ya scarin me!"

"It's...It's..." Huey started but couldn't finish. He gulped and wiped away some freshly fallen tears, "Ded-ded-dedrick! He's... He's HERE!"

Robert's heart lurched and he wrapped his arms around his grandchildren lovingly and tried to comfort them, "Does he know where we live?"

"Don't think so," Huey gulped, "But he's here, Grandad! He's here! He's here and he's gonna kill us!"

Jazmine slowly walked into view, her eyes full of confusion, "Is it okay... if you guys tell me what's going on?

* * *

yah... i dunno where im going with this 0o

oh well. any ideas?


	2. Jaz Huey fluff

It had been a whole day since the boys had come across that man. Mr. Freeman suggested letting Jazmine stay with them for her own safety seeing as Dedrick had no idea where they lived but knew the girl was close to the boys and could hurt her. The night it had happened, she was following Huey upstairs after being brought her pajamas and favorite doll to sleep with. Huey was carrying a futon for her to sleep on along with some sheets and a blanket.

Stepping into his bedroom, he lay the futon down on the floor and started fitting the sheet on it. She giggled and hopped right on before it was even finished. Huey rolled his eyes and turned around.

"This is fun!" She giggled, "Like a sleep over party!"

"Whatever," Huey muttered and climbed into his own bed. They waited awhile for Riley but he didn't show up. Grandad poked his head in and told them that Riley was feeling a bit shooken up still and asked to sleep in his bed. He then kissed Huey and Jazmine goodnight and fliped off the light switch.

Jazmine debated on crawling into Riley's unused bed. She looked down at the cold floor and then looked back up at the warm bed.

"You can take it," Huey said, his back turned to her, "He aint comn back,"

She smiled and tossed her little body onto the soft mattress, "Goodnight, Huey!"

"Night,"

It started to rain again outside. Bad too. Before they knew it, the lightening and thundre was cracking louder than anyone could handle. Jazmine closed her eyes tight but couldn't drown out the scary noises. Suddenly, she heard a slight sound coming from Huey's bed that made her mind start to race.

A sniffle?

Did he have a cold?

Her eyes widened and she sat up in bed after hearing a small choked noise from his throat.

He...he couldn't be...

crying?

His back was to her, but she could see his shoulders shake and his head bob along with small muffled sniffles that made her heart ache. Gently pulling the covers off, she whispered, "Huey?"

He jolted, "What!?"

She slowly walked over to his front, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm NOT," He barked, rolling over, "Go to sleep,"

Jazmine's eyes softened and she sat on the side of his bed, "It's okay to cry, y'know. I do all the time,"

"I said go to sleep, Jazmine,"

Now, Jazmine wasn't as smart as Huey was. Everyone knew that. But, she had an amazing sense of what people needed and right then, Huey needed someone to help him. He needed to talk to someone but most of all... he needed a friend.

"Huey?"

"What!?"

"I'm sorry," Lightening thuddered and the house shook.

Huey sat up and glared at her, his eyes puffy and his nose as red as Rudolph, "You're SORRY!? You have no idea what I'm going through! How can you be sorry!? How can you possibly know how I feel!? You've never had to deal with ANYTHING even SLIGHTLY this horrible!"

Jazmine's eyes widened and she smiled, she gently wrapped her flannel covered arms around him and said, "I know he hurt you. And I know that you being hurt, hurts me too,"

Huey's eyes softened and he broke. Letting go of his pride and willpower, he collapsed and hugged her back for once. He let his tears flow and her grip tightened on him. Maybe having a girl for a best friend wasn't so bad.

"He...killed my mom,"

He didn't know why he said it. He never actually ever said it outloud to anyone before. It felt strange...like a large rock being dislodged from his throat.But he didn't stop there. He retold the entire tale. How alone he felt, how his mother fell and the horrible scream his grandmother made at the sight of her bleeding child. When his story was through he felt so different. It was nice to get it off of his chest but at the same time was annoyed that he unburdened his soul on the most innocent girl he knew. Suddenly, he felt small droplets fall on his shoulder. Pulling away, he saw tears were streaming out of her eyes. He then felt the guilt all over again.

"Jazmine... Please don't...!" But he was crying too.

"I had no idea, Huey!" She sobbed loudly, "THat's why you're so cold and angry all the time! I'm so sorry I called you miserable before!"

Huey wiped away a tear from his own face and looked at the young girl before him.

"If... if you want... I can share my mommy and daddy! You can be in our family! And Riley to!" She sobbed, "I don't want you to be alone,"

It was then his heart melted for the honest girl infront of him. She was so sweet and pure... and gorgeous when she was sad. Pain was pretty on her, so he suddenly decided. He loved her smile but the way her tears rolled gingerly off her round cheeks and the sparkles in her eyes made her seem so much more angelic.

"I don't want you to be alone, Huey," she said, taking his hand, "Because... you don't have to ever be with me,"

He couldn't help it. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her close to him, drifting their eyes shut they pressed their lips together. The white lightening shot through both of their bodies as if they weren't really there. The tears mingled as they faces touched and smell of salt burned their noses. He was miserable but he was happy. He was hurting and yet he was healed by her honest love.

When the kiss broke, he lay down on his back, pulling her down with him. He lifted the blankets and they tucked themselves in. Jazmine, who was still in a shocked state decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and just snuggled tenderly, using his arm as a pillow.

It wasn't sexual (they're TEN) but it certainly was more than just puppy love. He kissed her forhead and nuzzled her gently. Jazmine placed a cool hand on his face and tenderly rubbed under his eye to clear away and tear residue.

They didn't exchange any words but they did exchange several small, chaste kisses and they clung onto eachother throughout the stormy night.

Pain had brought him closer to another person in his life.


	3. No Forgiveness

Riley stepped slowly as he made his way downstairs. Grandad and the Dubois's decided it was safest to keep the kids out of school until Dedrick was caught.

He saw Huey and Jazmine sitting at the kitchen table doing what looked like school work.

"Whatchyall doin?" Riley asked, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Work," Huey muttered.

"Our teachers sent us the work we missed... and what we'll be doing all week,"

"All week!?" Riley was mortified.

"Better just get it done, now, Riley," Huey told him, "You'll have more time to do whatever until we have to go back to school,"

Jazmine nodded, "I'm already done with tuesday!"

Before Riley could say anything, there was a sudden knock at the door. The children all went pale in the face. Grandad had left to go grocerie shopping and had told them not to answer the door for nobody.

"WHo ya think it is?" Riley said as quietly as he could.

"Ignore it," Huey whispered.

"Kids! It's your dad! I want to explain!"

"He can't get in," Huey reassured the horrified faces before him, again in whisper, "The door's locked,"

"Huey...!" Riley whimpered, giving his brother a hug. Huey hopped off his chair and tiptoed silently to the front door, making sure to stay out of the window views. Suddenly, there was a click. That man was picking the lock. Huey turned his head sharply to the others who all made their way upstairs.

The door flew open moments later, the children were nowhere to be seen. Dedrick stepped slowly into the nice house. He whistled.

"Phew! This is some place yall boys got here," He shouted, circling the rooms down stairs, "Yessir! Ma boys be doin it big,"

The children flinched involentarily when they heard a foot come down on the stairs. Creaks were heard, followed by thumps. They were all hiding inthe laundry shoot hidden behind the curtain of Grandad's room. They were able to hold themselves up but if they were discovered, they could straighten their legs and slide down to saftey. Huey had his mouth clamped over Jazmine's mouth on account of she was making somewhat loud whimpering noises.

"Boys! I just want to talk! I was _high _back then!" He called, "I...I never wanted to hurt you...or your mother! I loved her! and I love you!"

Huey and Riley exchanged looks.

"Please! Lemmie be the dad I always wanted to be!" He continued. When he got no reply he sighed and shook his head.

"RILEY!"

The youngest Freeman shot his head up and looked at Huey who just shook his head.

"Riley... you _especially_...! I'm so sorry!" The man called, his voice getting more clear and his footsteps coming closer, "The reason your momma left me... after what I did... I know she had every right to but... but if it meant that you're here then I'm glad of that,"

"What does he mean...?" Riley whispered.

"Shush," Huey hissed.

"What does he mean that what he did made me here?"

"I dunno, Riley, shush!"

"No! What's he mean!" Riley asked, throwing the door open and hopping out, tears in his eyes he looked up at the baffled man, "Whaddia mean!? What'd you _do _ta make her leave ya!?"

The man stared down at the boy, falling to his knees he put his arms out to hug him, "God... look at you. You look just like your uncle Jamal,"

"Get offa me, man!" Riley snapped, stepping back, "What'd you do!?"

Huey hopped out of the shoot, tears falling from his eyes, he did his famous mid air twirl kick and knocked the man in the jaw, "Are you saying you RAPED her!?"

Riley's eyes narrowed and the man lay there on his back. Dedrick wipped the blood away from his cheek and sat up, "I know... yall must hate me... and I hate myself too... but..."

"Did you rape her or not!?" Huey demanded.

Their biological father looked up at the boys, sighing he lowered his gaze and shook his head, "I was... so high... she... she told me not to... but... I was _so _angry. She... she threw out all my drugs... I was... so...,"

"You need to get the fuck up outta here," Huey told him seriously, "I aint never wanna see you again, got it?"

"I want so baddly to apologize,"

"Fuck no!" Huey barked, "We want nothn ta do with you! Nigga, I _hate _you. Nothin will make me NOT hate you!"

Huey glared, tired of feeling afraid and tired of backing down to a man who was as weak as a man could be.

"I'm sorry..."

"Man, I don't wanna hear your voice for the resta' my life! I don't care what you do or where you go or nutin! Just... forget bout us. Get up outta here NOW!"

The broken man stood, turning on his heal he began to leave but Jazmine stepped out of the shoot and ran over, "Wait!" she grabbed him by his hand and turned to look at her two friends who were shocked by her random display.

"He's done bad things," She said innocently, "But he's still your dad... and he wants to make up for it,"

Huey glared and looked at Riley who stood there with tear stained eyes. Neither looked like they were willing to try.

"He's asking for forgiveness," She said gently.

"I aint no priest," Riley muttered.

"You don't _have _to forgive him... or even _respect _him," Jazmine shrugged, "But... why not just _listen _to him?"

Huey and Riley both glowered, "If Grandad sees you here, he may kill you," Huey told him, "And if you hurt Grandad... we'll kill you,"

"Will you give me a chance...? To be your father?"

The boys skuffed their feet until Riley spoke, "I can't,"

"Me either,"

Jazmine sighed and looked up at the older man with a sad look, "You can't really blame them," she whispered. The man smiled and touched her head.

"I know," He sighed and looked at the boys, "But... Please don't ever think... I didn't love you or your mother,"

"Shut the hell up an' get outta here," Huey suddenly shouted, "I swear to God, I will kill you if you ever say that around me again,"

Realizing he was defeated, he retreated down the stairs and left. Huey muttered something dark under his breath and went to his room, Riley followed and Jazmine chased after them, worried for them.

ooOOOooOOooOOOOooooOO

The thing is, the boys never breathed a word about it to anyone. A few times when sleep deprived them, they would mention it in passing but never once did they dwell much on if they should have forgiven him or not. Suppose they just wanted to get over the whole thing. There were days when Jazmine would ask a question here or there but would get a very short and sometimes curt reply.

Huey preffered it that way. He grew to forget about his "father". and Learned to be a better brother to Riley.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years.

Huey and Riley and Jazmine grew. They grew and went along with their lives accordingly. Huey and Jazmine were living in a town much like woodcrest along with their two children. Riley wasn't too far but seemed to have difficulty settling. He grew bored easy.

I'm afraid the story doesn't end here, my friends. Oh no. We still have much more to tell of the Freeman brothers father and his quest for redemption.

ooOOooOOoOOOooOO

i still dont really know where im goin with this XD


	4. Daddy's Back

Little Tom was running through the park, being chased by the lovable german sheopard puppy that his parents had just got. Jazmine giggled as she watched and Huey sat beside her, reading a newspaper.

"See? Aren't you glad we got him? Look how sweet he is with Tom," Jazmine elbowed her husband. Huey heaved a sigh.

"I already told you I just don't want to have clean or walk him,"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Lighten up,"

He raised an eyebrow, his gaze not leaving the paper, "Hm. Okay. So where's Huey?"

Jazmine's head popped up as she searched frantically for their other son on the blue blanket they had left him on. He was no where to be found. She jumped up and scanned the grounds with her eyes, "Omygawd!! Huey! Where is he!?"

He gave her an eye, "Lighten up,"

"HUEY!"

He set down his paper and stood up. He looked about the area and when he came to the same conclusion as his wife, he started to get a bit worried himself. He looked at JAzmine and gave her a simple smile.

"Don't worry. He probably just scooted to go play with his brother or something,"

"Okay! You go look around! I'll stay here in case he comes back and is scared!" Jazmine said as if the empending death of their son was evident. Huey just shook his head and complied. So their son wanted to strech out his legs for a bit?

"Missing something?" A deep but craggily voice asked. Jazmine spun around to come face to face with an elderly man holding her son, who was currently munching on a new icecream pop, "Hoep you don't mind. The boy seemed hungry,"

Jazmine gasped and collected her now sticky son in her arms, "Oh thank God! Thank you sir,"

"No problem," The old man smiled, tickling the baby under his chin, "How old is he if I may ask?"

"He just turned three," Jazmine answered.

"Must be the replica of his daddy,"

"Oh yes, he is," JAzmine smiled, "Oh... I better go get him to stop looking now,"

Before Jazmine could turn to leave and find her husband, he was coming back, a very angry scowl on his face.

"Huey! This man found-" Huey cut her off by grabbing her hand, his gaze not falling away from the old man.

"We're leaving," He said, he then raised his head and let out a loud, "Tom!"

Tom ran over, his new puppy lapping at his heals. He looked up at his parents with an upset expression, "Aw, do I hafta go home now? Can't we stay for a little longer?"

"No," Huey told him, grabbing him with his other hand, and pulling them all towards the car.

"Honey...!" Jazmine said, leaning in to whisper into his ear, in respect not to undermine him infront of the children, "What are you doing? He found your son,"

"It's Dedrick, Jazmine. I don't want them anywhere near him," Huey whispered back.

"Dedrick!? Huey...!"

"We'll talk about his later,"

ooOOoOOooOOOOoOOOO

"All I'm saying is it's been a long time," Jazmine said, taking off her earings and letting her hair out of her bun, "You could atleast have given him a chance. People change,"

"That's debatable," Huey told her, pressing the sleeping three year old close to his side as he held up his new book on his chest to read. He felt the bed adjust to the weight of his wife as she leaned on the mattress and crawled over to him to lay a kiss on his head.

"_You _changed," She whispered.

"Only because of you," He informed her, giving her a kiss on the lips. She giggled and lay down next to him, minding the snoozing toddler between them. She twirled her finger in his curly hair and stroked the smooth skin on his cheek.

"Huey," She spoke softly to her husband, "I'm so sorry for your loss... And I've never questioned you before... but... he's trying to make it right,"

Huey scoffed and looked away but had to look at her when she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him to face her, "Jazmine... How can you ask that of me?"

"He's your father... and he's lived with the same pain as you... only his has more guilt," She told him and then smiled saddly, "The only way to make up for it in his eyes... is if you can forgive him... I think that's all he wants,"

Huey sighed and let his head fall back. He knew she was right. She was usually right when it came to matters like this. He groaned and gave her a look that made her giggle a bit. She kissed his temple and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Can I call Riley first?"

"If you think that is best,"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Can I do it even if I think it's not?"

"Do whatever makes you happy, Huey,"

He groaned, "I hate you,"

ooOOoOOooOOOooOOoOOOOoOOooOooOOooOOOoo

"Shit, you pussy whipped, boy," Riley said annoyingly, taking a swig of his beer. Huey rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on his bottle gently.

"That doesn't excuse what's happening," Huey said slowly. Riley's face grew serious and he looked at his bottle.

"Aye... I get what she's sayn an all... but... 'membah what he said last time?" Riley's voice grew soft and quiet as if he was embarressed of anyone else hearing, "Mom di'n't want me. He raped her,"

"That doesn't mean anything, Riley," Huey told him seriously, "She loved you. Very much. I remember,"

"But she wanted you," Riley said with hurt in his eyes, "You said you remembah the time he left 'er room and she had a black eye. Was that when...?"

Huey's eyes lowered and his face furrowed, "I've thought about that alot since he showed up that day..."

Riley sighed and scratched his head, "So, why's he wanna be all daddy daddy now?"

"Jazmine says he's trying to forgive himself,"

"So whys he need us?"

"Don't be stupid," Huey told him darkly, "Look, either go along with it or not. I'm just trying to figure out what to do,"

Riley gave this some thought. He flicked a fly away from the nozzle of his beer bottle. His gaze went to Huey and then to the beer and then back to Huey. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke, "I guess... Now dat he's an' ol' man he can't do nuthn,"

Huey nodded, "and... it'll end as soon as we want it to,"

Riley heaved a sigh and threw his hands in the air, "Okay fine. Lets meet tha bastard,"

ooOOoOooOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOOOOooooOoOOOo

Huey and Riley found themselves sitting at the Olive Garden with the old man who claimed to be their father. He had changed a LOT over the years. His hair was missing at the top,and his long face had scrunched and was wrinkling around the cheeks. His eyes were hidden behind glasses and in his mouth sat a missing tooth where his left canine should have been.

"So... Huey... You're married... and you have kids, huh?"

Huey kept his arms folded over his chest, "Yeah,"

Dedrick looked down and cleared his throat, "uh... I see..."

Riley gave his brother a glance and then looked back at his...father, "Dedrick, uh... what about you? Uh... Are you... married?"

"Oh no," The old man smiled, "I uh... only loved one woman,"

This caused a flinch from both Huey and Riley but neither said anything. Riley cleared his throat and tapped his hand on the table top.

"Gee... I wonder where our waitress is..." He mused, looking at his watch, "I mean... how long does it take to-"

"So if you loved her so much then why did you do it?" Huey asked angrily, "I mean, rape and then kill her and her mother?"

Dedrick's face went blank as he tried to find something to say to that. He just shut his mouth and cleared his throat, "I know it's no excuse... but... crack does horrible things to-"

"Damn right it's no excuse!"

"Ehehe! Shoot, sure am gettn thirsty," Riley chuckled.

"Huey, if I could undo any part of my life... It would be ever meeting your mother," The man said darkly, "All I did was cause her pain...and I hate myself every moment of my life because I hurt her... and you both,"

"Then why do you keep finding us!? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Suddenly, a young lady with a pen in her hand walked over to their table, much to Riley's delight.

"Oh _look_! The waittress! I bet she's here to take our drink orders!"

"What would yall like today?" The lady asked politely.

"Scotch,"

"Scotch,"

"Scotch,"

The woman smiled gently and looked at Riley who held up his hand polietely.

"Just bring us a few bottles,"

She nodded and tip-toed away. Riley sighed and leaned back in his seat. No way were any of them making it through dinner without some heavy liquor. He gulped and wiated for the arguing to continue, but to his surprise everyone stayed quiet. WHich, in his opinion was a good thing.

"I'm so sorry..." The man finally muttered, "I know that it means nothing now... But I'm sorry. I wish...sigh I wish I could make it all better. I guess I feel... like maybe if I can make it right with you boys... I can... forgive myself... and do right again,"

Huey's eyes narrowed and he looked at Riley who just shrugged. They were greeted by the waitress again who set down a few glasses and two large bottles of scotch. Riley leapt up and helped himself to one and gulped it down hard. phew. that was close.

Huey helped himself to a glass, and so did Dedrick. The awkward silence commenced.

"Do yall know what you want to eat?"

"Thank God!" Riley exclaimed, picking up his menu, more than thrilled to have the awkwardness delayed again, "I'll have the chicken pasta. Uh... extra chicken," he paused and gave her a wink. She smiled and turned to the others ordering.

"I'll just have a tomato soup," Dedrick said lowly.

"I'm not very hungry, thank you," Huey passed his menu slowly over to the waittress who gave him a sympathetic look.

Just as she took up Riley's menu, she slipped a folded up piece of paper into his shirt pocket. Smirking, Riley looked at his brother as the waitress left.

"Dats how I roll," Riley smirked, unfolding the paper, showing off the number he just got.

"I still don't understand how that happens," Huey muttered, sticking his nose in his shot of liquor. Riley had always seemed to have a sixth sense with women. He could flash a smile that would have them give him a bit more attention than any other man his height... and IQ. But, Huey figured he only went after women that he could actually get. Women with low paying jobs and more than likley bad ex-boyfriends.

Dedrick held back a smile and sat back in his chair, "You boys mind if I smoke?"

"Go 'head," Riley shrugged.

Taking out what looked like a cuban, the old man started puffing away. It wasn't until his arm came up, that Huey noticed the odd marking on his arm.

"Yo, wazzat?" Riley asked, gesturing to the small tattoo just under his wrist. The man's eyes softened as he touched the scarred over ink carefully.

Huey's eyes widened, the image seemed familiar, but it couldn't have been what he had thought. Could it?

"I got this," He started, inhaling and then exhaling slowly, "When I was in 'nam,"

"Mom had the same mark," Huey blurted out as if on accident. Riley and Dedrick both turned to look at him. Huey swallowed and adjusted himself in his chair, "It's just... it was... on her ankle,"

Riley glared and banged his fists lightly on the table, "You gonna start tellin the truth fo' once in ya life, man!?"

Dedrick's eyes widened and then lowered as if some realization came upon him. He took one last, long drag and crushed the rest of the cigar in the ash tray before his gaze fell back on the deceved boys. His eyes were broken and his face was unreadable.

"I guess... no harm in tellin ya,"

Huey and Riley looked at eachother and then waited patiently until he continued.

"Your mother and I... were...A part of this... special group," He said in his craigily voice, "It's... the...real reason she had to die,"

"I was never home because, well, one of us had to complete the missions at hand. I just couldn't let the mother of my children go about where there was so much danger. We couldn't tell her parents of course. We decided the best way to excuse my absesne... was to say I was a drug-head. A believable story for most black youth. But what happened _that _day...it was... it was all because I loved you all so much..."

ooOOOoOOOoOOoO

ahhh!!!!??!??! WHAT!??!

yall- "srsly spice, wtf!? MORE plot twists!??!?!"

me- "XD uh... reviews?"

Yall- "EFF YOU!!"

me- :(


	5. Waaay Back In Deh Day

This is like a flashback chapter told in Dedricks POV. He's chattin it up and...well... its a long story

OOoOOOOOOoOOO

I guess you could say we were special government agents working to weed out the corruption without being tracked. It was a way for America to clean itself... we were what you call a prototype people.

I remember I met your mother years ago, at the acedemy. We were both chosen as top ranks in our colleges... She was an impecible marksman and I was a bit of a martial artist master. She and I made quite a team, actually. I remember, we were assigned together and the first thing she said to me was, "Slow me down and you die," which, was kind of funny to me. I thought she was all talk and kept around for investiagtion or forensics or something.

She proved me wrong on our first mission... she took out 13 agents with only 12 rounds. I fell in love with her instantly. It took some time to get the feelings returned, but she came around soon enough. We were married and shortly after had Huey. We were upset to find out that we would both be executed if we revealed ourselves to anyone- even our on families. We kept you all in the dark for so long...

Everything was okay. I couldn't see my sons but I was able to visit my wife from time to time. One night... I messed up. I showed up and she had a huge bruise over her eye. She was in tears and told me that the agent from the corruption had found her file. Mine was still secured, but they were going to find her and kill everyone; even the child she was recently about to give birth to. The bastard roughed her up a bit before hand. I didn't even bother to wait until I left, I stormed out to figure out what was going on. Just before I was out the door, she made me promise to a plan that made my blood run cold. She wanted me to do something that I was sure I couldn't ever do. But she made me promise, reminding me that if I didn't do it, my children would be tortured aswell.

Nothing hurt me more to see the look on Huey's face as I crossed his path. I scared him... he had forgotten me.

A few years passed, I was able to keep them safe from a distance... But one day, I got a call from my wife, begging me to go through with the horrible plan. She told me she could see the agents van outside and that the attack was that night. After crying like a stupid baby for an hour, I came through the door and did what was expected of a caged drug-head.

The shocking thing was, my son didn't want to come with me. Why would he?

I never meant him to see... But what choice did I have? I heard the sirens of the agents and I knew I had to leave. I also saw Grandad coming. He could keep my boys safe. I knew he would.

So I left. I don't regret saving my wife from a torturous death and the secrecy of our organization.

I never wanted either of you to know. I would have rather you both go on thinking I was a sleeze and a murderer... But... Laura... She made me promise that I would be the daddy you both deserved. We never meant for you to see the murder! You were supposed to... it was all such a huge mistake.

I can't take back what I did... and I wish I could erase the lies and I wish... I wish I never caused so much pain.

I love you both, so, so much.

And I love you.

ooOOOOOOooOOOooOOOooOOo

AHHHh!!! WTF!??!?!?

yah kinda weak way of backing out of the bad-guy act huh?

well, what can i say? He's old and tired of lying. takes too much work.

HOW COOL IS YOUNG LAURA AND DEDRICK!??!? Srsly... thats tite an' u KNOW It!


	6. Making Up For Lost Times

I had totally forgot about this one XD Thanks AND U KNOW THIS for reminding me of this… even if it kinda scared me 0o

OOoOOOoooOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOO

"Huey! Telephone!"

"Ugh! Ahh!" Huey shouted, accidentally slamming the hammer on his own thumb. This caused snickers from the other gentlemen around him. The laughter didn't cease when he stuck his injured appendage into his mouth to try and nourish the sore flesh.

"Looks like Robert never taught you boys how to work,"

"Whachu talkn bout, ol' man?" Riley snapped, "That's Huey who can't do it-cos he gay,"

"Yeah, I'm the gay one," Huey muttered sarcastically as he headed for the ladder, his thumb still stuck between his lips, "Forget that I have a wife and two kids,"

"So did that gay piano dude ya love so much,"

Huey shook his head as he climbed down the large wooden ladder. It had been about a year and a half since Dedrick showed up in the Freeman's lives again. They didn't kick off like best buds or anything, but had kept in relative touch. For being a secret agent, Dedrick was actually really great with kids.

Tom and Huey Jr ran up to their father and shot him with toy guns that didn't fire anything but imaginary sounds, and those were made from the children's mouths.

"Pow! Pow! You dead, Daddy!"

"Yeah Daddy! You dead!"

"Ouch," Huey said nonchalantly, not halting in his walk to his destination. He poked his head inside the door and saw his wife chopping up some vegetables for supper. The phone was off the hook on the counter beside her.

"Hello?"

OOoooOOOoOOOooOO

"Aye Grandpa!" Tom hollered from the ground, "How much longer!?"

"Not too much longer, son," Dedrick called back. In case you haven't figured it out, yet. The three men were building a tree house for the two boys to play in as they grew up. Huey and Riley secretly always kinda wanted a tree house, so it was no shock (for Riley) when Huey had asked them to help him build it.

"Yo, Dedrick," Riley said, still not used to calling him anything but his first name, "hand me that hammer over there,"

"Sure thing,"

Riley started hammering at the wall of the house that was supported by a large branch that curled upwards. The nail sunk in hard at the mercy of the hammer, bringing a satisfied smirk to Riley's lips.

He had just got the nail in before he heard giggling coming from the street. He looked up and saw two very attractive white women walking by, each had a little dog on a pink leash. They were eyeing him, making his smug grin grow bigger.

Yep. Rich white house wives. Riley loved them. They were half the reason he liked hanging around his brother's neighborhood. Hoes loved handymen and Riley most certainly looked like one in his wife beater, jeans and work gloves.

He gave them an acknowledging nodd and they burst out into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly, a hammer went flying across the sky and smacked the young player in the head. He cursed and looked up only to find his big brother climbing up the ladder again, his usual frown on his face.

"Stop trying to be cool,"

"Why ya gotta mess with a nigga's play, eh!?" Riley smacked.

Huey shook his head and started back to get to work. He looked back up at his father and at Riley. Heh. They looked like they were related.

Huey still harbored some dark feelings for Dedrick. The forgiveness came, with the help of Jazmine, but it was still hard to get over his memories and fears. They never talked about anything too serious. Dedrick was invited to Christmas and Thanksgiving and Kwanzaa. Birthday parties and special occasions. Riley and Huey continued having Sunday dinners. They thought it was important, but never spoke of it.

None of them ever spoke of their hurts or pains. At times it seemed their silence is what united them as a family. They were all living with the pain, even though they couldn't really seen it.

Huey smiled.

Why was pain the only thing binding him to people?

Pain.

It was all he knew, right?

"Daddy! Is it done yet!?"

Another smile.

"Almost, Tom,"

No. Not all he knew.

OOoOOOoooOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOO

Sorry this took so long and im sorry this chapter sucks so much XD

Hope u have closure now


End file.
